The Family Fued
by Artemis225
Summary: Rose tells Ron her relationship and he ends up blowing it out of proportion. This is what happens when Ron decides to let his stubbornness and hate to make his decisions.


**Hello, I don't own anything and I know that I have like three other stories on hold, but this might be a very long one shot that I've had in my head for a bit now. It's about Rose and Scorpius, but has a lot of the former generation in it. I hope you like it.**

Rose walked into her father's study, palms sweaty, heart pounding, fear coursing through her veins at what she was about to tell him. Although Ronald Weasley's temper had cooled down considerably since his youth, there were still bouts where he would fly off the handle at the situation, and Rose knew that he would do the same thing for this situation. She saw her father look up, the lines of years gone by beginning to show on his face, although he was still tall and strong and very intimidating. Rose took a deep breath before she began, closing her eyes tight as she fought for the words to come out.

"Hey daddy," she began and this earned her a small smile, "Can I talk to you about something for a few minutes." Rose could feel her heart beat even faster as he nodded and motioned for her to sit. Rose moved to sit in the large leather chair that was facing her father.

"What's up baby girl? You've seemed really distracted lately," Ron commented, worry furrowing his brow. Rose took another deep breath and decided to take the plunge.

"I have been seeing someone for the past couple of years dad," Rose began and watched Ron face darken slightly and she took another deep breath at his nod for her to continue, "And the boy I have been seeing is Scorpius Malfoy. He's asked me to marry him, and I've accepted." Rose looked into her father's eyes defiantly as he began to turn red from his anger.

"You've been seeing Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy, the only man that is still alive that I hate, and what did you expect to happen? For me to be ok with it," Ron said in a very calm voice and Rose knew to be scared, and she was. But she didn't show her fear and continued to look her father in the eye.

"I knew you would be angry daddy, but I would hope that you would understand that I love him," Rose said, her voice the only thing that was showing the pain that she was feeling in her heart right now.

"I do _not _understand," Ron yelled and Rose shrank back, "He is the son of a DEATH EATER! He can't be up to any good!" Rose stood up and was toe to toe with Ron, anger in her eyes.

"His father _WAS_ a Death Eater, and not by choice either! And Scorpius is a good man, no matter his father's past transgressions, and you shouldn't judge him based on that," Rose's voice had reached the same level as her father now.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me young lady! You are lucky I don't throw you out right now for what you have done," Ron's voice had quieted down, but the anger was still there and Rose glared at him.

"What have I done _father_," Rose asked, emphasizing the last word, knowing it would make him angrier, "Fallen in love to a wonderful man, who was raised to be the best he could be?"

"Slytherin ideology," Ron said, thinking that he had made his point, but Rose walked away and she groaned out of frustration.

"_Who cares what house he is in or what house his father is in_," Rose shouted at him, sending Ron into a shock at the sound of her voice, "Who cares what had happened between his father and you three over _30 years ago_! Who cares!"

"I care," Ron bellowed back, and Rose shrank back a little bit, and felt the tears welling up into her eyes, "I care about who _MY_ daughter is associated with, especially who she is going to marry. And I will not have you marry some worthless Slytherin who probably can't even tie his own shoes without help from his mummy."

"Well congratulations dad," Rose said through her tears, but Ron couldn't see past his anger,  
"Now, because of your prejudice and hate, you have lost a daughter. You won't have to worry about being associated with the Malfoys again." At that moment Hermione ran in to the study, shock on her face as her daughter began to walk out, her hands shaking and tears rolling down her face. Rose stopped at the doorway and looked her father in the eyes as she spoke, "And if you were really so worried about your bloody houses, Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor, and he was the most hated boy in the entire school because of that thinking. Hope you're happy with the decision you have just made."

Rose ran out of the study and up to her room as she began to pack her things in her mother's beaded bag that had been passed down to her. Rose ran back out, ignoring the calls of her brother and mother as she ran to the fire place and called out "Malfoy Mansion."

Hermione saw her daughter's tear stricken face as she disappeared into the green flames and turned back to her husband, anger in her eyes, "What have you done Ronald? What just happened?" Hermione had begun to shriek out of fear and anger for her daughter. She knew that her daughter was with Scorpius Malfoy, she also knew that Draco Malfoy and his wife knew about their children's relationship. In fact she knew that everyone knew, everyone except for Ron.

"Our daughter is going to run off with some no good Malfoy. Can you believe that! How could she do that," Ron asked, his temper was beginning to go down, and now there was mostly intense hate, hate for the Malfoy family.

"I can believe that Ronald," Hermione began, "She loves him, he loves her, what's so wrong with that?"

"He's a bloody Malfoy. Part of the family that was one of Voldemort's greatest supporters! His father tried to kill us! His great aunt tortured you! Their entire family is Slytherin, the house that's pushed out more dark wizards than any other house! Tell me you don't see something wrong with that picture Hermione," Ron had a pleading look on his face, along with the fire and hate in his eyes.

"I don't. What was the point of going through all of the pain that we went through if you can't let go of something that happened 30 years ago," Hermione began to feel a deep sadness in her heart suddenly for her daughter and Scorpius, "That boy doesn't deserve your hate Ron, no matter who is father is or was. And Draco Malfoy is a good man now. He's tried to make u for his father's actions. And you and I both know that Draco did not choose to be a Death Eater." Ron felt his anger begin to bubble up again as memories began to flit through his mind, one that stuck in his mind was the kiss he saw between Hermione and Draco all those years ago.

"Do you still love him Hermione," Ron asked suddenly, a very dark look forming on his face.

"What? What are you talking about Ron," Hermione asked, confused at the sudden change in topic.

"Do you still love Draco Malfoy," Ron asked slower this time and Hermione could feel her fury course through her veins.

"Are you bloody serious Ronald? You just lost your daughter over something that is absolutely ridiculous, and you ask me if I still love a man that I haven't even thought about in years! Are you kidding me," Hermione yelled at him and then walked up into his face, wishing that she had her wand on her at the moment to hex him into next year.

"I think it's a fair question," Ron said, trying to justify it, but this made Hermione even angrier.

"I married _you,_ I had children with _you_, I love _you!_ You are the only man I have ever wanted to send my life with, and you ask me if I still love Draco Malfoy? Never mind the fact that you kicked our daughter out because _you _can't get passed your own prejudices," Hermione stepped an inch closer, their faces nose to nose, but there was no intimacy in their closeness. Hermione began to speak again, the fury evident in her voice, "You need to sort out your bloody priorities Ronald, and your children and I aren't returning until you do. I've tried to get past your jealousy and your anger, but this was the last straw. If you want your family back, you better fix this, because your daughter officially hates you for trying to keep her away from the man that she truly loves." Hermione walked to the door and called to Hugo, telling him to pack a bag with some of his stuff and meet her at the fire place. When she heard him answer back she stood at the door way and looked at Ron in the eyes, "I think I can honestly say that your brother and father would be very disappointed in you. As would everyone else that died in the final battle, because this is NOT what they paid their lives for. I'll be at Harry and Ginny's when you decide that you want your family back."

With that Hermione magically packed her bag and left the room. Ron just stared after her for a few seconds then grabbed the photo of himself and his siblings and his parents and looked at it for a second before throwing it to the wall, the frame shattering and breaking into millions of pieces. Then he walked to his cabinet and unlocked it and grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey, taking a huge swig as he plopped into his chair, looking at the setting sky, and asking the powers above what had he just done.

Rose had landed in the Malfoy's sitting room, crying her eyes out. Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy were sitting there, talking, when they were startled by her sudden presence. Looks of concern immediately went to their features as Scorpius ran down the stairs and into the room to see her crying.

"Merlin Rose," Scorpius said as he ran to her, wrapping her up into his arms as he led her to one of the couches as Mrs. Malfoy sent a house elf to get a glass of water. Scorpius sat her down and sat next to her and looked into her eyes when he spoke to her again, "Your father didn't take it very well I see." Rose stayed quiet as the tears poured down her face. She stared into the distance, her voice shaky from her crying.

"He threw me out," she began and heard a gasp from Mrs. Malfoy, "He kept going on about how you were a no good Slytherin and that I could never be with you. I tried to tell him how I loved you, and how you were a good person, both of you," Rose then looked at Draco Malfoy and saw his jaw clench, his normally calm steel grey eyes a stormy grey, she continued, "I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen to me! I don't know what to do now!"

"It's ok Rose," Scorpius said as he wrapped her tighter into his hug as he looked at his father and his mother for guidance, when he got a nods he knew what to say, "You can stay here for as long as you want. We'll sort this out, just lease stop crying. I hate seeing you this way, especially when it's my fault."

"It's not your fault," Rose said to him, grabbing his hand as she looked into his eyes, "This is not your fault Scorpius, and if you think that way I'll cry even more and then your father wouldn't know what to do with me! He can barely handle your mother crying," Rose joked which earned a few strained chuckles. Mrs. Malfoy looked at Draco as she began to rub circles in Rose's back to try to calm her down. Draco nodded to her and they stepped outside of the room so that the couple could be alone.

"What do we do Draco? We can't let that family be slit up," Astoria said and Draco began to pace back and forth.

"I know. This is all my fault. If I hadn't done what I did all of those years ago…," Draco trailed off and Astoria grabbed his chin, stopping his movements.

"Then you wouldn't be the man you are today," she finished for him, "Do not blame yourself for something that you have no control over. What's done is done, and there is nothing we can do about it. We can fix this mess here. Ronald Weasley is that girl's hero, and if they don't work this out that girl is going to be broken hearted for the rest of her life."

"I know," Draco said, his answer for everything she had just said, "I'm going to go to the Potter's place and see if he can talk some sense into him," Astoria nodded and Draco walked to the fire place, invisible to the couple on the loveseat.

Draco appeared at the Potter's place gracefully, his expensive clothes having hardly any soot on them as he stepped out. The fire place was near the dining room, so the people that had been sitting at the table had seen him come, especially one Hermione. Draco locked eyes with her for a few seconds before speaking to Harry.

"I assume that you know about the situation then Potter," Draco asked and Harry nodded as he stepped to him and gave him a handshake.

"Yes. Hermione just finished telling us what happened. George is on his way with Angelina and then we are going to head over there to try to talk some sense into him. We hope we won't have to get everyone involved, especially Molly. She's been so weak and depressed since Arthur died last year, I really don't want her to know about this," Harry told Draco as he led him to the dining room and sat him down across form Hermione.

"Hello Hermione," Draco greeted, "Rose is at the Manor. Scorpius is trying to calm her down."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione sighed out, "I knew she was going there, but I was so worried about her all the same." Draco nodded then suddenly placed his hand over hers before he spoke.

"Don't worry. We'll fix this," Draco told her and fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she nodded. Draco moved his hand and looked at the fire place that had come to life as George and Angelina stepped out. Draco stood up and shook their hands in greeting. When they were finished George spoke first.

"I think we; as in Draco, Harry, and I, should head over there right now and have a conversation with him," George said and everyone else nodded, then Draco spoke u next.

"I agree with this, but I won't say anything unless I really have to. I just want these children to be happy, I honestly love Rose like my own and I've never seen a girl so broken before," Draco said and everyone nodded again and the three men headed over to the fire place, each leaving one at a time. Harry went first, then George, then Draco who locked his eyes with Hermione before he disappeared into the green flames. The women all sat back down and Angelina and Ginny all looked at Hermione, waiting for her to tell them something. She hadn't noticed at first, but then she felt eyes on her and she looked up from the spot she had been staring at on the table.

"What? Why are you two staring at me like that," Hermione asked, her voice still sounding a bit strained from her crying earlier. Ginny shook her head and Angelina looked her directly in the eyes.

"Do you still love him," Angelina asked straight out, and Hermione almost fell off her chair from shock. She knew that Angelina was talking about Draco Malfoy. About a year after the war they had seen each other at the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial, where all of the names of those who died were etched into a granite block that now resides at the front gates of Hogwarts. Ron and she had broken up and Draco decided to come pay his respects. He was ostracized from the group, because no one wanted to be around a former Death Eater, let alone one of Voldemort's greatest supporters. She walked over to him, they talked, he apologized, and they decided to meet the next day. Her life had barely been put back to normal, people still grieving for their lost loved ones, and then he came and seemed to complete the picture. But then they had an argument. Harry needed help on a dangerous mission and had asked Hermione to help him. Draco didn't like it and tried to stop her. They had been together for two years, and that one argument seemed to end everything that they were together. She loved him, and he loved her, but they just didn't work. Hermione thought about everything that had happened these past thirty years and knew they had made the right choice. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she let them fall down her cheeks, her face looking suddenly very tired. She sighed as the silent tears continued to fall and she decided to answer the question.

"I will always love him," she whispered to the two women, knowing they were listening, "He made my life complete at a time when I never thought I would be complete again. He fixed me in more ways than I could ever imagine, but we just didn't work," Hermione shrugged as more tears fell, "The Ron came and I realized that we worked. We were a complete person, and I love Ron more than anything on this Earth, other than my children of course," this earned a few chuckle, but she continued, "But he has done something I could never forgive. He is ruining the happiness of our daughter, because of petty hate. That's not what we fought for, that's not what they died for. It may sound a bit overdramatic, but he broke Rose's heart. He is going to tear a love apart that I _know_ works." There were a few minutes of silence as Ginny and Angelina wrapped Hermione in a large hug, allowing Hermione to let go of the pain that she had been feeling for so long.

Back at the Weasley residence Harry and George had just stepped out of the fire place, Draco behind them to protect him from Ron's volatile temper. Ron was sitting in front of a large leather chair in front of a dying fire. Harry and George glared at him, but Draco had a sad look on his face. Ron looked up and glared at the trio.

"Why is _he_ here," Ron asked, glaring at the pale form of Draco Malfoy, but Draco left the sad look on his face.

"He's here to hopefully help get some sense into you, brother of mine," George said angrily, his jaw clenching as he crossed his arms and stared Ron down. Ron looked between the three men, his glare never faltering.

"My decision is final. Either my daughter doesn't marry _his_ son, or she is out of this house," Ron said darkly and Harry growled.

"Do you know how stupid you sound right now," Harry yelled, and this threw Ron for a couple of seconds, "You just lost your family over something stupid!"

"I'm not going to change my mind Harry," Ron said, growling back, "Nothing you can say will change that."

"I will _not_ have my son live in a world of hate Weasley," Draco said, a dark look falling over his features as well. Draco began to unbutton his shirt as Ron glared at him.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you had him. What are you doing Malfoy," Ron asked as he noticed Draco removing his shirt.

"I'm showing you," he said simply and finished removing his shirt, his torso and back marred with scars. Draco walked past Harry and George and looked Ron in the eyes, "I'm showing you when all there is, is hate in the home. This is what happens when you cannot escape your fate. This," Draco showed Ron his scar from where he tried to cut away the dark mark, "is what happens when you try to escape your fate. The fate that was set before you because your parents are too afraid to rise up. You grew up with love all around you. Parents and siblings that loved you and showed you their love. Now you have a wife that loves you, and kids that see you as their hero. You just crushed your baby girl's heart, because of _me_," Draco pointed to himself and Ron looked at him with wide eyes, "Because of what _I _did. Don't make them pay for my mistakes."

Ron didn't say anything and George and Harry were very moved by what Draco had said. They were silent as he put his shirt back on, and Ron shook his head, refusing to take in what Draco had just said. George suddenly grabbed him by the shirt collar and pushed him u against a wall.

"Let go of your stubbornness and pride Ronald. Fred did not die for you to treat people like this. Lupin and Tonks did not die for you to treat your future son-in-law like this," George said so quietly that Ron knew he was most dangerous this way, "And no matter what you say, Scorpius Malfoy is going to be a part of this family. They are going to get the support they need from this family, with you or with-out you. You are five seconds away from losing your family Ron, and Hermione will not be the one crawling back." George let go of Ron and allowed him to step away from the wall. Ron looked around the room, at the many pictures of him and his family. He sighed and looked at Harry.

"Do you think she'll forgive me," Ron asked him, and Harry looked beyond his years, those years of fear and war never truly leaving his face and that's when Ron really, truly realized that he was wrong, that those years of fighting would have been a waste if he did what he was about to do. Harry looked at him in the eye, his green eyes piercing through his sole.

"She will," Harry said simply, and Ron sighed a bit, but Harry continued, "But whether she should is a totally different question. Both of them. You need to think about what we've been saying. Hermione and Hugo is at my place, and Rose is at Draco's. Don't try to contact them for a couple of days." Ron nodded sadly and the three men began to exit when Ron called them to stop.

"Wait! Malfoy! Draco," Ron said and Draco turned around and grey eyes met blue. Draco nodded his head slightly to show Ron that he had his attention and Ron continued, "Do you still love her?" Draco thought about the question and automatically new the answer.

"I will always love her," Draco began, thinking of the girl with the golden brown curls and chocolate eyes, "She fixed me at a point in time where I feared I could never be fixed. We just didn't work. You two work Ron, and she loves you. Don't let her slip away from you. And I would tell my son stories of you three," Draco began as an after-thought and Harry and Ron looked taken aback.

"Really," Harry asked and Draco nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Yes. He wanted to be like the great Golden Trio, saviors of the wizarding world. Of course, I was missing a lot of details to your stories, but it gave him hope. He knew at a very young age what I had done, what I was going to do, and he understood, but it's still hurts when your son's hero hates you, and he's still your son's hero," Draco looked directly at Ron and Ron nodded. The three men left and Ron sat back down in his leather chair and could've sworn he heard his brother's laughter in the room. He looked around but saw no one. He then heard his father's laughter and that's when he knew that he was going to do the right thing.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of that. Hope you liked it. I know, a lot of Ron bashing, a lot of Dramione, but what can I say? I still hope you liked it, and please review. I love seeing reviews, they make my day!**


End file.
